Ashita mo Shinjiteita
by rozenstrawberry
Summary: Athena lost her memories in an accident after being save by Ikuto.1 week later she woke up,she can only remember herself as Athena and she lost faith in believing in tomorrow. It's up to Ikuto & Utau to help her believe in tomorrow again.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashita mo Shinjiteitai**

**I'll believe it tomorrow too**

**

* * *

Shugo Chara is own by Peach-Pit while I only own Athena!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter one: Ashita mo Shinjiteitai_

As I walk down the streets, I curse myself for spending too long in the library. And now I'm going to be late for Cram School! I'm Athena, as you can see I'm really in a hurried for Cram

School. And I'm not the type of person who say bad things about other peoples or myself. Others see me as a graceful lady or a prodigy, but once the devils come out my mouth will say

nonsense things. Soon I noticed that I came across a traffic junction and I have no choice but to wait until the green man is shown. I have a habit of counting how many seconds will the

green man shown up. So this time the calculations is after 2 mins the green man will flash. I took out my I-pod and search for _SCANDAL _- Shojo S.

When the green man shown up I start crossing. Then I notice a pair of couple in their early thirties. The lady was holding a boy hand's around 6-7 years old. I guess he was the couple child.

As I turn my way to a corner, I accidentally knock someone down. "Honto ni sumi masen!" I apologies to the person. When he got up I noticed he was tall. He had midnight blue hair, eyes

and by the look of his age he got to be a High school student not to mention even older then me. "Daijobu. You look in a hurry." he replied in a smooth voice. Let me tell you all this if the

school fans girls hear this they probably stalk him. I look at my watch and the time was flying so fast! "Shimatta! I'm really going to be late for Cram School!!!" I shouted as I run down the

street not even bother to ask if he was okay. The people who was looking at me shouting just sweatdrops.

Still running down the street, I saw the same couple sitting on a bench and their son was playing a ball with a dog. The boy ball's start rolling towards a one way road, luckily there were no

high speed vehicles. The boy start chasing after his ball and I notice there was a high speeding truck nearing the road. Seeing that I turn my heels towards the boy trying to safe him from

the 50 seconds speeding tuck. His mother saw what was going happen to her son and shouted for his name; "Koji-kun! Hurry and get out of the road!" The boy just look at his mother

blankly, the poor boy was scared stiff! I curse myself for not being able to run fast. As I reach the boy, I quickly hug him and told him to close his eyes. Being scared he did what he was told.

If even I tried to run again the truck will still hit us, so the both of us just stand in on the middle of the road. As I close my eyes I whisper to myself; Ashita mo Shinjiteitai…. And honestly I

don't know am I alive or not…

* * *

**Tell me what do you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ashita mo Shinjiteitai

I'll believe it tomorrow too

* * *

_Chapter two: A week later and memory lost._

One week later…

Oww…My brain feels like a maniac just cut it into half with a chainsaw. I don't remember anything. All I remember is, I was hugging a younger boy. Both of us were closing our eyes waiting

for the second the truck will hit us. Then a flash back reminded me what had happen; The truck was about to hit us, when a high school boy with midnight blue hair with a pair of cat ears

carried us to the safe site. While the truck manage to hit a poor lamp post. Again the flash back begin to remind me; The mysterious high school boy with a pair of cat ears was wearing a

black outfit with a cross in the middle. I laugh nervously. If all school fan-girls see him in that….wait how so I put it….Hmm…Ah! Cosplaying! Cosplaying outfit, the whole school will be covered

in red paint or should I put it blood from the girls nose bleeding. Why does it sound like déjà vu?

"So you're awake." said a smooth male voice. Without having a care, I asked him in my formal manner; "Are you the boy who safe me from the high speeding truck?" I asked him that

because I notice his midnight blue hair. He then sit on the bed. "So the late-for-cram-school-girl remember me." he said with a smirk on his face. "Pardon? Was I late for something before I

end up in hospital?" I asked while looking at his…What should I put it…._Oh so gorgeous face_? Yeah! Oh so gorgeous is the perfect sentence! "She lost all her memory Ikuto-nya?" asked a

cat-like voice. I notice a small human being with midnight blue hair, a pair of cat ears, a tail, with four cat paws and yellow cat-like eyes floating beside the boy named Ikuto? Or whatever the

cat like human being call him. "Wow…What are you?" I asked the small human with curiosity. "I'm Yoru-nya. Ikuto Shugo Chara-nya. Nice to meet you Athena-chan-nya!" replied the Shugo

Chara? Named Yoru? "Is my name Athena?" I asked. To be honesty I don't even remember my name! "Yes my dear lady. You're name is Athena." said a older male voice.

A man around his sixties wearing a white coat came in and look at me. "It's a relieve that you wake up from your one week coma." said the doctor as he write something on the paper. "One

week? What happen to me? Why can't I remember anything? It seems weird is my name really Athena?" I asked the so many question to the doctor. The doctor just sweatdrops; "Now, now

Athena-chan. I can't answer so many question at once. But I'll only answer some. First your name is Athena. To be honest the hospital has no record for your full name. Second, you were in a

coma because of the accident happen last week. The younger boy you were saving regain conscious two days ago. Saying that you don't even remember your name, you must be having a

memory lost or amnesia." said the doctor. "Sensei, more like you almost told her told whole episode." said Ikuto still sitting on the bed. "Oh! Did I? Well, I'll leave her in your care

Tsukiyomi-kun. You did agreed that you'll take care of her until her memory door is fully open. But did your sister agreed on this?" asked the doctor to Ikuto. "As always. She walk away. But

there's something about this girl. Don't worry Ishimoto-sensei, I'll take care of her until she can remember who she really is." replied Ikuto as a small smirk appeared on his face. As Ishimoto-

sensei walk towards the door, he said something to Ikuto; "Just make sure you don't do anything to her except for caring her. Or eles her three guardians will kill me!" joked Ishimoto-sensei

as he left. "So now I'm under your care?" I asked still looking at Ikuto face. "Yeah-nya! Athena-chan going to be a part of the family-nya!" shout Yoru in an excited voice. "One more thing

what's a Shugo Chara?" I continued studying Yoru appearance. "You'll know once you have your own, Emeralds Athena." replied Ikuto as he look at me. "Emeralds Athena?" I asked and I'm

sure soon my eyes will be nothing but swirls of confusion. "That will be your new name until you know you real name. I just picked Emeralds because of your emerald colored eyes."

continued Ikuto.


	3. Author Note

Author note: Athena and Amu are not the same person. They are completely different person. Amu is the cool & spicy while Athena is the graceful lady almost same as the Greek goddess. If you reader are confuse here's a clue. In the first chapter Athena had already introduce herself and this is the sentence; "I'm Athena, as you can see I'm really in a hurried for Cram School. And so the sentence continue on. Amu will soon make her appearance, okay? In the second chapter, after Athena lost her memories Ikuto gave her new name Emeralds Athena because of her green emerald eye. Athena appearance is she has long dark brown wavy hair or something like that. And her eyes are emerald green almost same as Kukai except for the gender and some other appearance. I'm going to continue writing this story until the end. It's up to you reader if you want to read it or not. The rest is for you to decide.


End file.
